Merry Christmas Deanee
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: A little Christmas-themed Deanee one-shot full of feels and holiday spirit.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **Merry Christmas Deanee**

 **-x-**

Renee awoke to a feeling of complete contentment. Every inch of her body from her head to the tips of her toes was warm thanks to the feel of her new pyjamas on her skin. It was a tradition in her family to wear new pyjamas on Christmas Eve and Jon had happily accepted it as he became part of the family, wearing his own pair of Christmas pyjamas complete with little robins all over them. Even her cheek against Jon's chest was warm, the soft rise and fall and the puffs of his breath made her sigh in contentment. She really couldn't think of a time when she'd been happier.

Though she was excited to get up and make breakfast for her family who were visiting for Christmas, she just couldn't bear to tear herself away from the big sleepy teddy bear in her arms. She kept her arms around his waist and thought about how lucky she was.

She was snoozing when she heard tiny feet racing across the wooden floors before the door was flung open.

"Auntie Renee it's Christmas, it's Christmas!" the kids shouted as they launched themselves onto the bed, startling Jon out of a deep sleep. As her arms wrapped around the two excited little boys, she gave Jon a sympathetic look. "Merry Christmas gorgeous" she smiled at him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Merry Christmas" he returned the sentiment, voice husky.

When the kids jumped off the bed to see what Santa had brought for them, she leaned over and gave Jon a kiss. "Sorry about that" she mumbled against his lips when he pulled her in for another.

"Scared the shit outta me" he smiled, untangling their legs as he gave her another soft kiss.

Soon enough, sounds of Renee's cousin shouting could be heard.

"Boys! What have I told you about walking into bedrooms without knocking first?"

"Good job we weren't having sex" Jon laughed, rolling onto Renee and kissing her properly.

"I know right" she laughed, pushing him away playfully when he went for a grope.

"I love you" he told her as she ran her fingers through his sleep-mussed hair.

"I love you too" she whispered, caressing his stubbly cheek. "Now help me finish preparing the food so we can watch the boys open their presents"

An hour later and everyone was sitting around the tree. The fire was on and everyone was cuddled up on the couch. The boys were on the floor, excitedly pulling presents from under the tree and passing them out. Renee was curled up against Jon, her knees tucked under her to make room for her brother and his wife, her parents and the rest of the extended family.

"Good thing we bought a big house" Jon smiled as he planted a kiss on the top of her head, his arm around her shoulders.

"I know" she laughed, linking her fingers with his.

The boys squealed in excitement and as everyone took turns at pressing a palm to her very pregnant sister-in-law's baby bump, she couldn't help but imagine her own children unwrapping presents on Christmas Day.

Once the children's presents were out of the way, Renee set about serving the food. Jon was helping as best he could, having picked up a lot of cooking skills from her in the time they'd been together. But Renee couldn't help but notice he was distracted, looking up at the clock on the wall every few minutes.

Pulling off the oven gloves and setting them on the counter, she took his face in her hands. "Don't worry" she leaned up to press a kiss to his nose. "If they're late we can save them some food"

He nodded, but she could tell he was still on-edge.

As he carried the turkey out and placed it in the centre of the big dining table, the doorbell rang.

Renee smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll get it"

Opening the front door, she found Jon's parents outside and welcomed them in, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry we're late…" his mom explained. "He got lost" she gestured over her shoulder. "It's no wonder we split up" she rolled her eyes.

Renee laughed, taking their coats and hanging them beside the door.

"Wow…look at this place" Jon's dad commented, gazing around. It was the first time either of their families had seen the house and Renee was proud of the home they'd made together.

Jon greeted his parents and Renee gave them a few minutes alone, joining her family in the dining room. When everyone sat down, they tucked in. The food was beautiful and she was thrilled everyone seemed to love it. The boys were notoriously fussy and even they cleared their plates.

She felt Jon take her hand under the table as her family offered to clear up and Jon had a catch-up with his parents.

They played games for the evening until Jon showed his parents to their room for the night. Soon, everyone retired to bed and Renee's eyes were dropping closed as they watched TV on the couch.

"Nae?" she heard him whisper her name.

"Mmm?" she replied, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Do you want your presents now?"

"You already gave me my present" she tilted her head to one side in confusion, fingering the delicate white gold pendant around her neck.

"Okay then, do you want the rest of your presents now?"

She eyed him warily as he slipped out from under her and picked two packages out from behind the fireplace.

"Jon! I only got you a watch and some other little bits! We said we wouldn't go crazy this year" she laughed, taking them from him.

"Open that one first" he pointed, ignoring her protests.

She peeled back the shiny gold paper to find a Victoria's Secret box.

She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"I thought it was better to give you this one when everyone else went to bed" he told her as she lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful white bra and panties set studded with little crystals.

"Jon it's gorgeous" she smiled, leaning over to give him a big hug.

"You look beautiful in white" he told her. "Open the next one" he winked.

When she unwrapped the next, she found a plain box. Opening it up, she found a smaller box inside.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Is this one of your pranks?" she asked with an amused grin on her face.

"Keep going" he urged.

She was so far into the boxes inside other boxes that he couldn't see what she was doing any more. He knew when she reached the final box though, because she froze.

She just stopped and stared into the box for a moment before her eyes flicked onto his and then back to the box.

Without warning, she burst into tears and he took the box from her lap, reaching inside and pulling out the little navy velvet box. Sliding off the couch onto one knee, exactly as he'd imagined it in his head, he looked up at her.

"I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my best friend. I have no idea how you fell in love with someone like me, but I'm pretty glad you did. There's no doubt in my mind that I want to spend forever with you so…will you marry me?"

He mentally high-fived himself for remembering everything he wanted to say and not tripping over his words as he flipped open the box. And with the fire crackling behind them and the lights of the Christmas tree making her eyes sparkle, she took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Of course I will you big romantic goof" she wrapped her arms around him, knocking him backwards onto the rug. Her tears were all over his face now, but he didn't notice as she planted a breath-stealing kiss on his lips.

He was flattered that she was more concerned with kissing him that looking at the ring, but he'd spent hours poring over the perfect one so he gently nudged the back of her head with the box.

She laughed, sitting up and pulling him with her so she could settle in his lap on the floor. He took the ring from the box and grinned when she held out her hand. He slipped it onto her ring finger, holding it still to stop it from shaking.

She started crying all over again when she held her hand up to the light. It was a white gold band studded all the way around with diamonds, one big diamond in the centre.

"It's so beautiful Jon" she whispered, in disbelief that this was happening. "It matches my necklace"

"A beautiful ring for the most beautiful girl in the world"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. They stayed that like for a while, just revelling in the moment.

"I asked your parents for their blessing today…lucky they said yes because I already bought the ring" he said with a short laugh, stroking the back of her head.

"They love you almost as much as I do" she whispered, admiring the ring again. She couldn't stop looking at it.

"Merry Christmas baby" he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Merry Christmas fiancé" she replied, a big smile spreading across both of their faces at that.

 **\- x -**

 **Merry Christmas everyone**


End file.
